In present 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) specifications for a long-term evolution (advanced) of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication system, there has been proposed that each cell of a radio access network selects automatically one component carrier as its primary component carrier (PCC) (sometimes called a base carrier) when a base station associated with the cell is powered on. The base station in this context generally refers to a femto cell base station or an enhanced home node B (HeNB). Such HeNBs are deployed in an ad hoc manner in the coverage area of an operator radio access network, i.e. they typically are not part of operators network planning. The PCC essentially defines the cell, as it defines a frequency band of the cell where the HeNB communicates its signals, e.g. a physical layer cell identifier. Powering up a new HeNB automatically results in allocation of the PCC to the HeNB, which may take resources from neighboring eNBs. This may result in sub-optimal resource allocation.